


Keeping Promises

by lotrfan88



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, frederick x lissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrfan88/pseuds/lotrfan88
Summary: An elaboration on Frederick and Lissa's C Support conversation from the game.Frederick recalls a memory from their past when Lissa asks him to help her train.





	Keeping Promises

He remembered the first time he’d ever seen her pick up a sword. He was returning to the armory after an evening of training with the newest kingdom recruits. Despite his young age of eighteen, he was already under full command of the even younger Shepherd’s in training. The sun was creeping slowly towards the skyline, glaring against his cold metallic armor, as he opened the armory door to see the eight year old princess tugging at a long sword that was hanging along the wall. The sword was almost as big as she was, but he watched as she succeeded in pulling it free and holding it out before her. He watched as she gazed at the sharp edges and mirror-like sheen, her face displaying a mixture of fear and excitement.  
Lissa held the sword’s hilt with both hands, and grinned. She swung it widely and the weight of the weapon caused her to lose her footing. Her feet wobbled and her balance wavered. The sword swung against the lances beside her and they toppled out of their holds towards her.  
Frederick was already moving; in just a few strides he had crossed the armory floor and caught her by the arm, blocking her from the falling lances and steadying her balance. The sword fell from her grasp and would have gashed open her foot if he hadn’t pulled her to the side at the same moment. Lissa blinked up at him in surprise.  
“Milady,” Frederick said, looking down at the girl in his arms. “You could have seriously injured yourself. What are you doing handling such weaponry?”  
A blush spread across Lissa’s face and she looked away from her handsome young knight.  
“I…,” she began. “I just wanted to learn some stuff too. Everyone’s always doing important things, like discussing politics or practicing swords. I…I want to show what I can do too.”  
She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks in a pout. Frederick released her from his grasp and gave her a sad smile.  
“I’m sure you have a great many talents, milady, but I think your sister would agree that you’re still a bit young to be learning about such weapons.” Frederick picked up the fallen sword and lances as he spoke and returned them to their mounts. “A young princess shouldn’t have to worry herself with war.”  
“But…” Lissa said, dropping her arms to her sides and glancing towards her feet. “What if I lose someone else I love? All because I wasn’t worrying about it.”  
Frederick blinked at her in surprise. Lissa hadn’t known her parents well at all before they were killed, she had been merely an infant at the time. Her brother and sister were all she had left. He understood well the fear of losing someone in war. It was how he felt every day with regard to the Ylissean royal siblings.  
“I know you fear losing your brother and sister, but-”  
“And you,” she cut him off.  
She lifted her face to meet his eyes. Frederick looked back at her in surprise.  
“I don’t want to lose you either, Frederick. I…I love you too.”  
Frederick felt his face grow slightly warm but before he could attempt to compose himself, Lissa grabbed his arm in both of hers and pulled him towards her.  
“So I want to protect you, silly!” she said cheerfully, smiling at him. “I want to fight by your side and never let you down!”  
Frederick couldn’t help but smile back at her.  
“There really is no point in arguing with you, milady,” he said. “Then so be it, when the time comes, I will help you to fight as you wish.”  
Lissa beamed up at him and his heart raced just a little bit faster.

* * * 

Thoughts of their first conversation in the palace armory ran through Frederick’s mind when he saw Lissa walk into the weapons tent in the camp barracks. Nearly eight years since their conversation that day and the spirited princess had hardly changed at all. She walked through the tent glancing around, her blonde pigtails tossing around her head as she moved.  
“Aha!” She said finally, meeting his eyes. “There you are, Frederick!”  
She bounced over to where he stood examining the weapons against the far wall of the tent, and grinned up at him.  
Frederick looked down at her in response and understood full well the look on her face.  
“What ‘cha doing?” She asked, as if she had no underlying intentions.  
“Inspecting the weapons for any damages,” he said.  
“Oo, can I help?” Lissa asked, gazing around at the contents of the tent.  
“I…don’t think that’s a good idea, milady. Something could easily fall or injure you. Might I remind you of the past incidents you’ve had in armories?”  
“Hmph,” she responded, narrowing her eyes at him. “I’m still here aren’t I? No harm ever came of those so-called incidents!”  
“Perhaps not, but it is still my duty to protect you as best I can.” He looked down and gave her a knowing look. “Was there something else you needed, milady?”  
“Um…well…actually, I wanted to ask you a favor.” She hesitated in her question, evidently worried he would turn her away.  
Frederick knew what she would ask. He’d been waiting for the past eight years for her to bring up the topic again. But she had no reason to feel anxious about the proposition; Frederick had already promised her after all, and seeing as she was already traveling with the Shepherds as a cleric, it only made sense for her to be able to protect herself on the field, or off.  
“Anything, milady,” he said.  
“I want you to train me, like you do with the others,” she said. “I enjoy my work as a cleric, and I’m glad that I can help Chrom and Em in this way, but I don’t want to struggle to survive on the battlefield anymore. I wanna be able to hold my own!” The determination in her eyes was exactly what Frederick had come to expect from her. And as much as he wanted to keep her safe from harm’s way and allow her to live a carefree life away from the destruction of this war, he knew that wasn’t the reality of the world they lived in. She deserved to protect those she loved too. She was no longer the young helpless princess in a castle.  
“I think that’s a fine idea,” Frederick said and she beamed at his response. “It would be my pleasure to assist in your training. But don’t expect me to go easy on you. You’ve seen my methods for training recruits in the past. Be sure that you’re able to handle it.”  
“Of course I am!” She said excitedly. “Who do you think you’re talking to here?”  
She winked up at him playfully as she responded and he felt his stomach flip just a bit.


End file.
